


Resonate

by Epi_girl (snowtagonist)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All relationships are platonic, Alternate Universe, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Soul Eater AU, angst will happen, i just tagged the weapon/meister pairs, whip, you probably don't need to watch soul eater to understand this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowtagonist/pseuds/Epi_girl
Summary: The DMWA isn't a bad school. Weapons get their meisters, everyone figures things out. Everything goes smoothly- for the most part.Not when Logan Quinn is your meister.(A Soul Eater AU.)





	Resonate

“For the last time, Logan! You can’t just kick me in the shins and expect me to go into weapon form!”

 

“Well, you need some type of prompting to do so, and I can’t just yell at you to become a weapon, because that would give away what our goal is!”

 

“That wouldn’t happen if you would just get more in sync with everybody!”

  
  


Patton sinks lower into his seat, sighing softly as he tugs on the cuffs of his sweater. Class hasn’t even started yet, and this is the… third? Fourth time they’d started fighting? He’s lost count, with how hard he’s trying to tune out the bickering. It isn’t hard to do at this point, with how much Logan and Virgil tend to go back and forth about how their strange little two-weapon-one-meister group should function.

 

“Hey! Patton! Tell Logan he’s being stupid about this!” Virgil taps Patton on the shoulder as he speaks, shaking him from his thoughts. .

 

“No,” Logan spat, practically seething, “Tell  _ Virgil  _ that he’s being unreasonable and that decisions such as these should be left to me!”

 

“Maybe you two should, um, calm down…? It’s been almost a straight hour of you two arguing- not to say that this isn’t an important conversation! It’s just that, well… I actually lost track of what you were talking about around twenty minutes ago.” He smiles nervously, starting to bounce his leg under the desk as he stops talking.

  
  


“We’re talking about how Logan refuses to to cooperate at all, keeps kicking me to try to get me to do what he wants, and  _ won’t tone his stupid soul wavelength down! _ ”

 

“Why don’t you just increase the intensity of your soul?”

 

“That’s  _ not  _ how this  _ works _ !”

  
  


“A- _ hem _ !”

 

Mr. Picani’s voice is the only thing that cuts them off- cuts off everyone, actually. The room falls silent, rows and rows of seats that extend upwards in a half-circle ceasing whatever they were talking about beforehand. From below, standing just in front of his desk, the teacher claps his hands together, a smile on his face as he looks up and around the room, tapping one hand against his thigh in some made up rhythm he hasn’t even thought about.

 

“Right!” He exclaims, adjusting his pale pink tie for no visible reason. “Now that I’ve got your attention, today’s lesson will be a followup on our first talk about soul resonance! If you would all just turn your attention towards the board….”

*

 

Stepping out of class later than usual, thanks to one of Mr. Picani’s signature, unrelated, pop-culture heavy tangents, Logan sighs audibly, smoothing down the lapels of his long, black jacket, and tapping his fingers momentarily against his skull shaped tie pin out of habit. He folds his arms over his chest, eyebrows furrowed as he turns to face Virgil and Patton, the two of them already deep in conversation.

  
  


“I’m going to head off now. I sincerely apologize for my inability to stick around- I have something important to discuss with my parents.”

 

Patton smiles and turns away from Virgil, fiddling with his glasses as he does so. “Oh, that’s fine! Good luck with that, Logan!”

 

Virgil says nothing, standing slightly behind Patton with something approaching a scowl on his face, hands shoved in the purple plaid pockets of his oversized, patchwork hoodie, rocking back and forth just slightly in place. He’s not very good at standing still, it would seem.

  
  


Logan nods affirmatively, tapping his tie pin again, a neutral expression on his face. “Well then. I will see the two of you tomorrow.”

 

With that, he turns on his heel, hands clasped behind his back, walking briskly down the hall, into the throng of a crowd of students, (though the top of his head is still visible above almost everyone else) until eventually, he rounds a corner, disappearing out of sight.

  
  


Virgil groans as soon as he’s gone, shoulders slumping as he glares at the place where Logan used to be.

 

“God, that guy is a pain. I mean, seriously! It’s been three months of this, and we’ve gotten  _ nowhere  _ with him!”

 

“Aw, c’mon, V! I’m sure he’ll turn around eventually! I mean, he wants to succeed here as much as we do, right?” Patton smiles as he turns back around, looking up at Virgil with bright, wide eyes.

 

“I mean… I guess.” He grumbles, tugging on one of the strings of his hoodie. “I still… I just wish he’d actually talk to us about this shit. He’s a meister with two weapons- shouldn’t he be smart enough to realize he has to try to resonate with us properly? Because I know he’s smart, everyone does. Hell! Even without a situation like ours he’d have to try to do that! But he literally refuses to listen because he doesn’t think he has to be involved in this!”

  
  


Patton says nothing, smiling awkwardly as he nods.

 

“Sorry,” Virgil mumbles sheepishly, brushing his bangs away from his face, “I was rambling again, wasn’t I?”

 

“Oh, it’s fine! I just don’t have a super strong opinion about Logan. But it’s understandable why you’d be upset with him!” He laughs quietly, moving his belt slightly higher on his waist. “Don’t let me stop you, V.”

 

It’s not Patton who stops him, actually. He opens his  mouth to continue, raising a hand to keep talking-

  
  


“Hey! Small, dark and brooding! Any luck with that pencil pushing meister of yours?”

 

Roman Prince’s loud, hard-to-ignore voice cuts through the hall as he steps out of the doorway, hands on his hips as he walks confidently towards the other two, a wide, characteristically smug grin on his face. Just slightly behind him, Deceit (no one knows his real name, not even the teachers, it drives everyone but Roman absolutely crazy) slinks towards them as well, trying with no success to pull off his meister’s sash.

 

“No,” Virgil grits out, slamming his hand just a little too fast into his pocket, “and stop calling me that. My Chemically Imbalanced Romance was a better nickname. At least that one was funny. And true.”

 

Roman rolls his eyes, swatting Deceit away from his sash for the fifth time since they’d walked out the door. “Whatever. But you know- I’m in your corner here. He’s being completely irrational about everything, even with how he talks about ‘logic’ and ‘reason’ like they’re the best thing in the whole worl-”

 

“Roman? I appreciate what you’re trying to say, but you’re going to pace a hole in the floor if you keep going like that.”

 

“...Right you are, Patton.”

 

*

 

Getting out of conversations with Roman should not be as hard as it is.

 

It takes more than a couple attempts before Virgil manages to pry himself- and Patton out of talking to him, and even then, he’s still trying to talk more, even as Virgil drags Patton down the hall by the sleeve of his light blue sweater, clearly trying to leave as fast as humanly possible without literally running away.

 

But honestly, even if they had been straight up running, Roman probably wouldn’t have gotten the message.

 

Once they’re out of the school, it’s not much further of a walk to get all the way home. Home being a small apartment in a complex only a short walk away from the DMWA. Whether the placement was intentional or not, no one can ever seem to agree on.

 

Patton practically bounces all the way back, though he seems to do that no matter where he’s going. It’s kind of ridiculous, honestly, but it’s endearing.

 

He flings the door open once they get to their apartment, laughing softly about nothing as he rushes into the room, spinning in an off-balance circle before he collapses onto the couch, chest rising and falling as he sprawls against the cushions. Virgil shakes his head, chuckling under his breath as he closes the door. Yep. Ridiculous and endearing. That’s Patton, all right.

 

  
“The couch is gonna break one of these days if you keep throwing yourself at it like that.” Virgil says, only half joking.

 

Patton laughs almost breathlessly, sitting up to face his friend. “It’s fine, V! And if I do end up breaking it, I’ll but us a new couch.”

 

“You don’t have to do that, just don’t br-”

 

Before he can finish his sentence, there’s a knock on the door, which is, well… pretty weird. No one really visits them, and it’s not like they scheduled something with anyone, so who the hell is outside.

 

Also, what is it with Virgil and getting cut off today?

  
  


“I’ll get it.” He mumbles, catching the confused look on Patton’s face as he turns on his heel, walking quickly towards the door, swinging it open, tense all over and ready to strike if need be. 

 

He’s stunned into wide eyed befuddlement at the sight of Logan goddamn Quinn with a bag in his hand- multiple bags, actually. What the hell?

  
  


Logan clears his throat, looking almost nervous as he glances away for a second, tapping one of his low-heeled dress shoes against the floor of the hallway just outside the apartment. Looking closer, he’s holding a duffel bag, and what looks almost like a briefcase, his grip white knuckled on both. Scratch what he said earlier- Logan  _ definitely  _ looks nervous, and it’s really weird to see.

  
  
“Well, um… hello, Virgil. I am here to ask if I could possibly move in with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So uh,,,,, first Sanders Sides fic! I'm really excited to be writing this and I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> (Also I barely understand Soul Eater lore please don't kill me)


End file.
